1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an automatic compressor valve with a suction valve and a pressure valve which are arranged concentrically to one another, wherein the suction valve and the pressure valve are arranged radially adjacent to one another and the suction valve and the pressure valve are formed from a first and a second valve disk between which for each suction valve and each pressure valve, one sealing element is movably arranged, and to the use of the compressor valve in a compressor.
2. The Prior Art
It is known for piston compressors to provide on the cylinder head side a suction valve and a pressure valve concentrically arranged in one plane. Such an arrangement is known, e.g. from DE 1 503 422. Since no separate suction and pressure valves are necessary which require considerably more installation space when they are individual components, the clearance volume on the cylinder head side can be minimized to a large extent.
In double-acting piston compressors, suction and pressure valves must also be provided on the crankcase side. However, since the reciprocating piston rod has also to be guided through on the crankcase side, the arrangement of suction and pressure valves is considerably more complex and difficult, in particular in a desired small clearance volume. Naturally, the suction and pressure valves can also be arranged on the cylinder wall, which, however, results in a larger clearance volume. Alternatively, a concentric suction and pressure valve can be arranged on the crankcase side, as it is known, e.g. from GB 249 763 B. In this valve, the suction valve and the pressure valve are arranged axially one behind the other which, on the one hand, causes a great overall length of the valves, but also of the cylinder itself and, on the other hand, results in a large clearance volume. Moreover, this arrangement causes that the cylinder becomes more complex and complicated due to necessary flow channels. In addition, the pressure valve on the crank side is surrounded by a seal for sealing against the piston rod around which hot compressed pressure medium flows. Thus, besides the occurring frictional heat, the seal is additionally heated up in an unfavorable manner by the pressure medium.
Moreover, this arrangement requires a very complex and hence costly valve and cylinder construction.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic suction and pressure valve which is to be arranged on the crank side and which allows a crank-side assembly in a cylinder with a clearance volume as small as possible, and which is structured in a simple and compact manner.